1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a game of chance based on specific events, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a game of chance which includes an entry fee and a payout for the winner based on the results of a specified sporting event.
2. Discussion
Sports parlays are well known in the art. A parlay is simply a single wager on multiple propositions. To win a parlay, a bettor must select the winning side of each proposition.
Football parlay cards, which are especially common, offer a chance to win substantial sums of money with very little risk. For a selected group of football games, each game (sometimes also referred to herein as a matchup) constitutes a proposition. To win a football parlay, the bettor must select the winner of each matchup. Point-spreads are applicable in determining a winning proposition. The payout odds increase based on the number of propositions in the parlay. The bettor must win all propositions in the bet in order to win a parlay, unless specifically indicated in a particular parlay's rules. Typically, online parlay cards offer 2 to 8 propositions, although several shops accept football cards with as many as 12 combinations (with a payoff of 2000 to 1). As used herein, the term “football parlay card” means a card which includes a group of propositions wherein each proposition is a football game (i.e., a matchup) between two football teams.
While football parlays are popular, the bettor must choose the winner of each matchup (i.e., proposition) based on the bettor's expertise. For each matchup, the bettor must take into account such factors as the point-spread, injuries to team personnel, site of the game, weather conditions, and win-loss record of each team. Thus football parlay bettors tend to be dedicated football enthusiasts who are willing to spend the time and effort to make a decision as to the winner of each matchup.
Football pools are also known in the art. In a typical football pool, each participant pays a specified amount and enters the participant's name in one square on a 10 by 10 grid. After all squares are sold, one of the teams is assigned to the columns and the other team is assigned to the rows. Numbers from 0 to 9, inclusive, are randomly assigned (usually be drawing numbers on scraps of paper) to each row and each column. The winner is the person whose name is in the square corresponding to the score, wherein only the last number in the score is considered. Variations include splitting the pot so that a winner receives a payout based on the score at the end of the first quarter, the score at the end of the second quarter, the score at the end of the third quarter, and the score at the end of the game. Unlike football parlays, participants in football pools do not require special knowledge because the specific block chosen by a participant will correspond to a score which is randomly determined.
While football pools are simple to administer, they normally apply only to a single matchup. For the illustration set forth above, the pool is limited to 100 participants. Moreover, the nature of football pools requires the participant to be present to select a square. To prevent participants from trying to select preferred numbers based on unique scoring multiples, the numbers are usually drawn only after all squares in the grid are sold.
Until now, no game of chance provided the ease of participation found in typical football pools coupled with payouts normally associated with football parlay cards.